


Chaos? Right up my alley.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, Masquerade Ball - The 100, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy, Sad Bellamy, The Ark Station, bellamy blake angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: 〰️Summary: set on the Ark, Samantha has been almost a year in lockup and, as with everything, she's getting bored of the routine. Coincidentally, the Masquerade ball is about to take place. What could go wrong?〰️Request(s): "Can you do a story about the Masquerade ball? Idk if Sam was already arrested at the time but if she was i guess she just sneaked out? Sounds like something Sam would do anyway?"





	Chaos? Right up my alley.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️Warnings: swearing, angst.
> 
> 〰️A/N: Feedback is: the best shit ever and it's also free to give so... pls? Requests are: open.
> 
> 〰️A/N: So, technically, Sam never really met anyone on the Ark but just because they didn't meet it doesn't meet that didn't see each other, right? Right.

**SAM’S POV**

_Almost a year in lockup is starting to get old._ I walked around my cell as I always did, there was not much to do in jail anyway. _I mean, there has to be a way to either spice things up or just get it over with._  I threw to the ceiling a paper ball I had made with the napping from breakfast.  _Something to pass the time…_

\- “…so yeah, I’ve been assigned to keep an eye on the kids at the Masquerade dance.”

\- “Those are always quite uneventful, maybe one of the kids passes out from dancing too much.”

The two guards passed by my cell laughing, almost mocking the kids. A smirk found its way to my face.  _Well, looks like someone has just been booked for the night. Sure, it’s a dumb dance, but passing the opportunity to stir shit up? That wouldn’t be very me now, would it?_  I laid back down on my bed, considering all my options and thinking about plans to get out of my cell and towards the dance.  _Will it be held where it always is? I need to ask because, if it is, I have the perfect escape plan. Well… maybe ‘escape’ is not the word but we’ll have fun either way. Only one way to find out…_  I took the paper ball once again and threw it through the metal bars on the small window on my cell’s door.

\- “Hey!” –a surprised girl’s voice sounded behind the door- “What was that for?”

\- “Wao, I’m sorry!” –I made my way to the door, slightly surprised for I didn’t recognize the voice, and I was sure I knew everyone there- “The wind must have disturbed the ball’s trajectory…”

\- “The wind?” –a pair of green eyes met me on the window.

\- “I might have been blowing into the air too; that’s where the wind came from, really.” 

\- “You know I could call the guards on you, right?”

\- “Please, what are they going to do? Float me?” –I laughed, knowing fully well I was right- “Can I get my only source of entertainment back, ma’am?”

\- “I want something in return.”

\- “Everyone always does.” –I was ready to move back to my bed when the ball hit me on the back of my head- “Hey!”

\- “Must have been the wind.” –she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

\- “Who are you?” –I moved back to the door- “I’ve never heard you around.”

\- “I’m helping the doctor with the injured prisoners.”

\- “So you’re what? Like a doctor-trainee?”

\- “Yeah.”

_A doctor in training, huh? She looks young, like… Hold up._

\- “So you’re missing the dance tonight to help those bound to get floated?” –I put on a mocking tone- “Sure seems like a good plan to me.”

\- “I’m not really fond of dances.”

\- “I haven’t been to one in a while… are they still held at the same place? With the same group of childish kids trying to be cool for a second behind a mask?”

\- “Yeah, same as every year since I can remember.”

_Now, this was easier than expected. Now I just need to get out of here tonight and made my way through the halls without being noticed… easy peasy._

\- “Clarke, let’s go.” –a voice I did recognize called the girl- “We’re moving to the next kid.” –Abbie appeared on the window- “Hello, Samantha.”

\- “Always a pleasure, Abbie.”

\- “It’s been a while since you’ve had to come to my office.” –she smiled- “Keep it that way.”

\- “I’m trying my best, doc.”

And with that, both doctors left.  _Clarke, of course, it was Clarke. Everyone talks about miss privileged and how she’s fulfilling her parent’s dreams. I guess some people are just lucky when they are born; then, there’s the rest of us._ I sat on the floor as I started to go over my plan for tonight.  _It can’t be anything over the top, don’t wanna drag too much attention on me… something routine maybe…_

                                       **\------------------------**

\- "Samantha!" -Abbie's voice filled my ears as I laid on one of the medical room's stretchers, everything was going according to plan- "I thought I told you..."

\- "I know, I know." -I cut her off, waving my hand in front of her- "Do you think I had already planned to be here right now when I saw you this morning?"

\- "If you wanted to see me, you could have just asked for me."

\- "We both know that doesn't work like that." -I turned my face to look at her.

\- "What happened?" -she sat on a chair next to me, inspecting my abdomen first.

\- "I don't know, I was fine but suddenly I couldn't breathe. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground and then, I'm here."

\- "I'm going to check your pulse and do a respiratory assessment, alright?"

I nodded, letting her know she could begin. I felt bad for lying to Abbie but not everything was a lie, I had had trouble breathing but it had been caused because I choked on a piece of apple I ate too fast due to the excitement of having something to do later on; after that, I just decided to go with that.

\- "Everything's in order, Samantha; it was just a scare, but if you experience any more pain in your chest, call the guard immediately, alright?"

"The truth is I chocked on an apple, doc." -I confessed- "Then, I really couldn't breathe. So, please, no more apples for me."

She caressed the side of my face and smiled, nodding. She left the room to call for the guards to take me back to my cell and I knew that was my time. I started running out of there like a bat out of hell.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY’S POV**

I was keeping an eye on O, unable to fight back the smile on my face seeing her so happy and free for the first time in her life, simply enjoying being one more in the crowd, when someone bumped into me.

\- “Wao…”–the girl looked up at me for a second before her eyes flickered to the hallway, almost as if she expected something else to come from it, before focusing back on me- “Hi there.”

\- “You should really watch where you’re going.” –I crossed my arms over my chest, not bothering to look at her longer than a second before finding O again.

\- “I thought this was a party but it looks like you’re already killing it.”

I didn’t even have time to answer her as she disappeared in the crowd.  _Who the hell was that? Who comes to a Masquerade dance without, well, a mask?_ Octavia smiled at me as she kept dancing, the stranger was long forgotten as I kept my eyes on her. And that’s how it was supposed to go for as long as the dance lasted. But all good things, come to a tragic end in my life; the lights were turned on and the music stopped, the kids started booing as a voice on the PA announced a solar flare alert, asking everyone to go into a shelter zone immediately. I had to bring Octavia back home immediately.

\- “Bell…” –she whispered to me as we tried to get out of there without catching anyone’s attention- “I need to get home.”

\- “You will.”

\- “Ladies and gentlemen…” –Lieutenant Shumway entered the room and my heart dropped, I had fucked up- “…you know the drill: masks off, ID chips out.”

\- “Bell…” –O pulled on my hand- “…what do we do?”

\- “Listen to me.” –I lowered to be eye level with her- “Whatever happens, you get back home and under the floor; you’ll be safe there from the flare, like always.”

\- “What are you gonna do?” –she asked after nodding at my words.

\- “Create a distraction.” –I pulled out my shook baton- “Go!”

\- “Bell, how do I get home?”

The panic in Octavia’s voice made me realize my mistake: she had never been outside our room so she couldn’t know how to get back. I had messed up.

\- “Cadet Blake!” –Shumway called me and I turned to face him, trying to look as composed as possible as Octavia moved behind me- “Why is your weapon out?” –she moved towards O- “Mask off.” –he pulled it down and I felt Octavia shaking next to me.

\- “Sir, she’s fine, I already scanned her.”

\- “You don’t have a scanner.” –he eyed me before looking at O- “ID, please.”

\- “What is up with you guys always picking on the weak ones, huh?”

I recognized the voice before I saw her, the girl from before.  _She really has no respect for authority, does she?_ She came to us from behind Shumway whom, in light of the interruption, turned his face around to look at her.

\- “I could lock you up for interrupting the procedure.” –he followed her with his eyes, same way Octavia and I did, as she walked in front of us, with her hands clasped behind her back.

\- “Who’s that?” –O whispered, holding onto my arm.

\- “I don’t know.”

\- “I’m a friend.” –the girl turned around and winked an eye at Octavia, we clearly hadn’t been talking low enough and she had heard us, whispering to us back- “Also an expert on dealing with these idiots, if I may say so myself.”

\- “ID both of you, now.” –Shumway looked at Octavia and the girl.

\- “Oh, trust me, I don’t need one of those.” –she took a step forward towards Shumway.

\- “Everyone needs one.”

\- “Why don’t you talk to your comrades over there?” –she pointed at two guards that had just entered the room, clearly looking for someone- “They’re here for me, clearly took them some good time.”

Shumway looked startled as he turned around to look at the two other guards who were scanning the room in a rush with their eyes as if their lives depended on it. They were on the opposite side of the room, while a whole bunch of teenagers in between them, so I thought, if Shumway actually moved to speak to them, Octavia and I would have a chance.

\- “You look familiar.”

\- “When you find out, you won’t be disappointed, trust me.”

\- “There she is!” –one of the guards shouted, pointing at the girl from the middle of the room.

\- “Alright, everybody, show time.” –she whispered, taking a step back.

\- “Sir!” –the guards yelled at Shumway- “She’s a fugitive!”

Shumway had been moving towards them, immediately turning around and taking out his shook baton.

\- “I distract them, you run.” –she turned to us, looking at my sister.

\- “Who are you?” –O asked her with a trembling voice.

\- “I think now I’m a fugitive.” –she laughed before looking at me- “Move, dude!”

She didn’t have to tell me twice; I took Octavia’s hand in mine and started running towards the opposite exit to the one the guards following the girl were coming from. I thought she might follow us and I’d have to deal with her too but, to my surprise, she stood there nonchalantly, waiting for Shumway to get to her. I didn’t know how she was expecting to get out of that one, but I didn’t question it; she wasn’t my problem.

\- “You know her?” –Octavia asked me as we were running.

\- “I’ve never seen her before.”

We kept running through the halls, about to make it home but we never set foot inside. A couple guards on a routine patrol down the hallways saw us running on the opposite direction of were the shelter zone was and stopped us, asking us to turn around when Shumway’s voice came on the walkie and it was over; I tried to get them to leave O alone but, instead, I was left there on the floor, looking at her crying and yelling for me as they took her away after being shot with a shock baton.  _I’m so sorry, O, I’m so sorry…_ Tears filled my eyes as the guilt settled on my heart; I didn’t know what to do now, I had killed my family. As I started to feel my legs again and rose from the ground to get to the sheltered zone, someone bumped into me.

\- “You and I need to stop meeting like this.” –it was the same girl again, laughing at me- “What are you doing here? I told you to run!” –she looked behind me- “Where’s the girl?”

\- “She’s gone this way, sir!” –before I could answer, or even think of an answer, the voice of a guard came through the hallway she had just appeared from.

\- “I got them on my heels so I’d suggest running.” –she eyed me, her eyes landing on my batch- “Fuck, you’re a guard too.” –she took a couple steps back.

\- “I won’t hurt you.”

\- “Excuse me for not trusting you.” –she rolled her eyes before moving away slowly, still facing me as if she feared I’d catch her if she turned her back to me- “I’m not worried about you hurting me, by the way.”

\- “Why are they coming after you?”

\- “Long story, gotta go now. Nice meeting you, stranger!” –she chuckled before starting to run again; something told me to follow her, so I did.

\- “Wait, I’ll help you!”

\- “Unless you got a way out of this ship, you can’t, but thanks for the offer.”

\- “Who are you?”

\- “Chose whatever you want, I got a list: a threat, a fugitive, a pain in the ass of the Ark, the bad guy, a prisoner…” –she looked at me as we turned another corner- “But aren’t we all up here?”

\- “There she is!” –we stumbled into another guard, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into another hallway with me- “Section D5!”

\- “What’s your name?” –I eyed her as I pulled her to move faster.

\- “Trust me, you’re better off not knowing who I am.”

We kept running, I’m not sure why exactly I was still following her, maybe helping her would make me feel better about what I had just done. I had so many questions, I didn’t remember her from any of the classes at school but that could also have been because she was probably much younger than me… As we kept going, more guards started to show up, so I only saw one option. We were close to my home, so I took her there. I opened the door and closed the door behind me and soon after, I heard the footsteps of the guards following us walking by; she was about to speak, but I placed a hand over her mouth and she furrowed her eyebrows. We stood like that for a couple minutes, until I was sure the guards were gone.

\- “Why are you helping me?” –she asked as soon as I moved my hand- “You don’t even know me.”

\- “I don’t know, you looked like you needed help.”

\- “Wrong answer.” –she pushed me to get to the door- “I have to leave.”

\- “They are looking for you.”

\- “No offense, cadet…” –the cynicism in her voice as she said my range was almost hurtful- “… but we are in a ship in the middle of space, there is no way out and nowhere to hide. They’ll find me eventually and, if they find were in, I assumed, your house, you’ll be in deep trouble.”

\- “Wait!” –I placed my hand on the door to keep it closed- “Tell me why they are looking for you and maybe I could help.”

\- “Get out of my way before you regret it.”

\- “I…”

\- “I don’t wanna look disdainful, I seriously appreciate someone in this damn ship giving a fuck about me but it’s too late.” –she pushed me away, I was too startled to even move back- “I have to go, I can’t risk your life.”

She threw the door open and started running away.  _I should leave her alone._ I closed the door behind me and started following her again; of course, it didn’t take long for us to get to a dead end: we had no way to go now, guards coming from both ends of the hallway, nowhere to go; I thought I could have helped her, but I couldn’t help anyone.

\- “You should have stayed back, they’ll lock you up if they find you with me.” –she turned to face me, her eyes lowering to the floor as if she were going over something on her head- “I can’t…”

\- “We got her, sir!”

\- “Here.” –she placed her hands together in front of her, motioning me to hold them- “Handcuff me.”

\- “Why…?”

\- “Do you wanna get floated?” –I gulped at her question- “Didn’t think so.” –she looked behind her, moving her hands closer to me- “Come on, just do it, we don’t have time for hesitation.”

I did as she asked me, handcuffed her hands but not too tightly for I felt she didn’t deserve what was about to happen to her.

\- “Good job, cadet.” –one of the guards congratulated me, patting me on the back- “It’s not like she could have gone anywhere, but you have just saved us a lot of time.”

\- “You people get more annoying by the second.” –the girl scoffed next to me- “A lot of time is not the only thing he’s saved you.”

She hit the man with her finger over his chest; she sure as hell was nowhere near intimidated by him, it felt refreshing.

\- “Yeah, you’ve saved lives, kid.”

\- “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” –her snarky remark made me start to question my choices before she looked at me- “Maybe just a couple.”

She chuckled and I took a step back, not because I was afraid but because her answer startled me; I knew she was joking, or at least I hoped so… She followed me with her eyes, her brows furrowing at my movements, almost as if she were disappointed.

\- “I wasn’t going to hurt you.” –she whispered as the guard spoke on his walkie.

\- “Why are they following you?”

\- “I told you, I’m a prisoner.”

\- “You were locked up and you escaped? Impossible.”

 _Maybe, if she got out, I could get in to see Octavia, to find a way to save her…_  But, before she could answer, the guard from before pulled her back and started moving away.

\- “I got the prisoner, sir, I’m getting her back to lockup.”

\- “Get her to solitary confinement.” –a voice on the radio answered.

\- “Yes, sir.” –he put down the walkie before addressing her again- “You heard that, no more…”

\- “Oh, shut up.” –she immediately cut him off, turning around, her back to me- “I had no privileges in there, anyway; solitary confinement is usual confinement for me.”

\- “We’ll see what you think about that in a couple months.”

\- “I’d rather not have visitors if I’m quite honest. Especially not from the dumbass guard following the dumbass orders of the Chancellor, whom, may I add…”

\- “Let’s go.” –he pushed her in front of him, cutting her halfway through her sentence.

\- “I’m not in a hurry, I…”

She grunted annoyed before another guard gagged her, cutting her off again. I felt sorry for her. The two guards positioned themselves at each side of her; I followed them for a while, not really knowing what to do with my life now. A couple other guards came in and positioned themselves in front of and behind her, forming a circle around her so that she couldn’t escape, not that she could go anywhere, which she knew. I didn’t make it much further, as two other guards intercepted me and cut my way before Lieutenant Shumway walked to me.

\- “Blake.” –he nodded at the two other guards that left on his command- “I’ve heard you helped capture the prisoner.”

\- “I…”

\- “Good job; she may not look like it, but she’s dangerous. People could have gotten hurt if she had escaped and had been walking around the Ark without surveillance.”

I didn’t understand anything he, or anyone else for that matter, was saying about the girl; the only person I knew that looked more harmless than her was my sister.

\- "However, that doesn't take from what happened earlier; come to my office after the solar flare is over."

He left without leaving me time to answer, not that I knew what to say; I was left on that hallway,  wondering who that girl was but, more importantly, wishing I could have had a couple more minutes with her to discover how she escaped her cell. Still, what I regretted about that day the most was my stupid idea of bringing O to the dance. I had killed my mother and my sister. I was a monster.


End file.
